Nightmares
by Miharu Elric
Summary: Ciel is stuck in the middle of a nightmare. Will he be saved, or will the monsters lurking within is mind extinguish his light. Slightly creepy Sebby crush on Ciel.


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

It was dark, too dark. Only the smallest speck of light could be seen at the end of the humongous hallway. All Ciel could do was run towards the light. If he stopped for even a second he would hear **it**.

He would hear the uneven footsteps, followed shortly by the haunting baritone. **He** would sing that cruel melody over and over, as **he **got closer and closer. No matter how fast the young earl ran he never got any closer to the light, or farther from the song.

Ciel could barely breathe. He couldn't even spare a breath to call Sebastian for help. The song was getting louder, and Ciel was once again able to hear the words that shook him to his very core.

_~LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN. LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING OWN, MY FAIR LADY.~_

'No! No, no, no, NO! I won't be caught! I can't die yet!' Ciel thought desperately. He tried to speed up his steps, but tripped on air, successfully falling face first onto the cold stone floor.

Ciel frantically tried to get back to his feet, but it was like the lower half of his body was glued to the floor. He could practically hear the triumphant smirk in the next verse of the devilish song.

_~BUILD IT UP WITH GOLD AND SILVER, GOLD AND SILVER, GOLD AND SILVER. BUILD IT UP WITH GOLD AND SILVER, MY FAIR LADY.~_

Ciel's frightened eyes narrowed a little in confusion. That last line had sounded like two voices were singing it. The baritone had been joined by a girl's voice. The young earl slowly turned to look at his pursuer and let out a petrified scream at the sight.

Instead of the usual man starring at him with lifeless eyes there was a monster. It had the right hand of a child, but it looked to be made of porcelain. The rest of the body seemed to be the man's. What caused the young boy's fear was the face.

The left half of the face was the man's, with his dull hair and lifeless eyes, but the right side was that of a young girl. The girl's hair was blonde and curly, and she had dead green eyes. Her half of the head also looked like porcelain She had a small, sad, smile stretched across her half of the mouth.

"E-Elizabeth?" Ciel whispered in a small, horrified, voice. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the grotesque thing in front of him. Both haves of the mouth opened as the creature repeated the last verse.

_~BUILD IT UP WITH GOLD AND SILVER, GOLD AND SILVER, GOLD AND SILVER. BUILD IT UP WITH GOLD AND SILVER, MY FAIR LADY.~_

Then the monster began taking slow steps towards the frozen earl. The girl's hand reached out to the poor boy. It was just about to touch his face when something slapped it away with so much force that the small hand shattered into thousands of little pieces.

Ciel screamed in horror as he saw his friend's hand be destroyed. He slowly turned his eyes from the spot where her hand used to be, to the shiny, silver, knife that had stopped the monster from touching him. The earl glanced behind himself and gasped.

Standing behind him was a man with raven black hair, and blood red eyes. He was dressed in a nice suit, including pristine white gloves, and even coattails. He glared at the creature in front of Ciel.

"S-s-Sebastian?" the boy choked out disbelievingly.

The man gave the young earl a quick bow before returning to his glaring. He shot a smirk at the beast and picked Ciel up. He opened his mouth and began to sing, much to the earl's annoyance.

_~GOLD AND SILVER WILL BE STOLEN AWAY, STOLEN AWAY, STOLEN AWAY. GOLD AND SILVER WILL BE STOLEN AWAY, MY FAIR LADY.~_

"Sebastian what are you doing? What's going on? What happened to Lizzie?" Ciel rapidly questioned his butler, who ignored him.

The raven haired man turned around and ran, Ciel held snugly in his arms. He got closer to the light than the earl ever did. A loud crash behind them caused both to look back. The thing had gotten its wits back and begun to chase them. It grabbed the knife and ran after them, both halves of the face were twisted into a dark sneer.

Ciel was appalled to see the look of hatred and sadistic glee in his friend's single eye. It both scared and saddened the young boy to see his childhood friend like that. He turned his head into his butler's chest and clenched his eyes shut.

Right before they entered the light the arms holding him disappeared. The young earl screamed as he fell. Ciel took a deep breath to calm himself and then pried his eyes open. He was frightened to discover that when he looked down there was no floor to end his fall. Ciel's eyes darted upwards and he nearly sobbed as he saw that not only was Sebastian nowhere to be seen, but also the monster was following him.

He actually did sob as the light got fainter and fainter, until he could no longer see it at all. He let out a whimper as he was surrounded by darkness. The only sound that could be heard was the two voices singing that song over and over again.

_~LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN. LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING OWN, MY FAIR LADY. BUILD IT UP WITH GOLD AND SILVER, GOLD AND SILVER, GOLD AND SILVER. BUILD IT UP WITH GOLD AND SILVER, MY FAIR LADY.~_

The dark haired boy let out a blood curdling scream as he shot up in bed. The sheets were soaked in sweat, and his hair was plastered to his face with it. His eyes frantically darted around the darkened room. When the door suddenly opened he let out another scream, and threw a book at the intruder.

"Young Master, is everything alright? We heard screams." Sebastian said as he effortlessly caught the book.

"Se-bas-tian?" Ciel whispered brokenly. The demonic butler moved closer to the bed, and turned on the lamp next to it. He gave a small gasp of surprise as he saw the boy.

"Young Master you're sopping wet! Let's get you changed out of those clothes before you catch a cold." the butler said as he tugged the blankets off of the shivering boy.

Ciel just sat there as Sebastian worked. He didn't protest when he was stripped of all of his clothes, or even when the raven haired man bathed his skin with a wet cloth. He quietly watched as his butler changed the bedding and redressed him in clean, dry, pajamas.

Even Sebastian remained silent. He did his work without even the smallest sound. Once the boy was clean Sebastian tucked him back into bed, and gave him some warm milk. When the milk was gone the raven took the glace, and turned to leave.

A small hand tugging on his coattail made him freeze in his tracks. He turned to look at the young earl. Ciel's head was tilted to the ground, and he was shaking all over.

"Are you still cold Young Master? I can fetch you another blanket." Sebastian offered as he studied his master.

"NO! STAY! J-just…just stay with me until I fall asleep. That's an order." Ciel said shakily.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said with a bow and a smirk.

The butler bent down to blow out the lamp, only to stop at the flinch from the dark haired boy. The young lord avoided his butler's eyes dutifully.

"Leave it lit." Ciel said embarrassedly.

"Of course." Sebastian responded calmly. The demon sat on the edge of the bed and begun to hum a lullaby. The little boy looked at his servant before relaxing into the soft, king sized, bed. His eyes stayed locked on the crimson orbs of the demonic butler until they finally slipped closed.

"Never let them take me." Ciel mumbled sleepily before falling into a, mercifully, dreamless sleep.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian whispered. He gave the boy a kiss on the forehead and excited the room. He picked up a pile of bloody knives and a shovel covered in mud that were sitting next to the door.

"I'll never let anyone take you from me, my precious little Ciel." the butler hissed. Then he began to sing softly.

_~GOLD AND SILVER WILL BE STOLEN AWAY, STOLEN AWAY, STOLEN AWAY. GOLD AND SILVER WILL BE STOLEN AWAY, MY FAIR LADY.~_

As the last word left his mouth the mansion was thrown into darkness.

**Hiya! Miharu Elric here! Let me know if you loved/hated/liked it! **


End file.
